


Why me?

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Crack?, Gen, crutchie is charlie again, idk y'all, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Charlie loves his brother. Even when he gets into ridiculous situations.----Or, I like Charlie being a little shit
Relationships: Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 17





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Hey Charlie, how quick can you be at my apartment?” Race called over the phone. Charlie assumed his little brother was on speakerphone because his voice sounded far away.

“I can be there in 10minutes. Everything ok?”

“Everythings fine.” Race’s voice did not sound fine. It was starting to get panicky. “Let yourself in when you get here.” Race paused for a second. “Please hurry.”

Charlie didn’t need to be told twice. He was already in the car before he hung up on Race. Something was bothering his little brother, and he was going to help. Somehow. (actually, should he call Jack?)

He made it to Race’s apartment building in record time. 

“Race?” He called from the entry hall. “Where are you?”

“Bedroom” Race squeaked back. 

Crutchie hurried down to his bedroom. He stopped short when he saw his brother. 

His brother was on the floor, tangled in what Charlie assumes is his (or maybe Spots?) shirt, one arm had made it out the correct hole, but his head was sticking out the arm hole and a leg was sticking out the head hole. 

“Please help.” Race looked up at his brother.

Charlie tried very hard not to laugh. He failed. 

“Race… I just… how? I… can’t….believe” Charlie couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. 

Race pouted up at Charlie. Charlie took out his phone and took a picture. 

“If I wanted someone to stand there and laugh, I would’ve called Al.” Race grumbled.

“I’m sorry Race, but I can’t take you seriously right now. How’d you even get like that?” Charlie tried to sound sympathetic, but he was holding back giggles, so it was hard. 

“I don’t know, please just get some scissors from the kitchen and cut me out.”

Charlie (still laughing, but trying very hard to stop for his brother’s sake) made his way to the kitchen to find scissors. 

“Ok, ok, I’m back. Here we go” Very carefully he cut the shirt so his brother could escape. Race collapsed onto the floor. 

“You’re an idiot Race.” 

“I know.” Race called back, from where he was still starfished on the floor, in only his underwear.

“I can’t believe I’m about to ask this, but do I have to teach you how to dress yourself again?” Race groaned, and rolled over, hiding his head in his arms. “See that big hole, that’s where your head goes, not your arm”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I’ll remember that next time you need help.”

“I’m never calling you for help again, you asshole.” Race step at looked at his brother, with his arms crossed. 

“Love you too Race.”

Eventually (after Race asked him to watch an episode of Brooklyn 99, which he watched because his brother had clearly had a bad morning and he had some sympathy) Charlie left. 

And sent the picture to Jack. Because it was kinda ridiculous.


End file.
